


First Words

by celestialshimmer



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brief appearances of Scott and Lydia and some other characters, F/F, Soulmate AU, Soulmate Tattoos, Warnings: death reference; swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2770871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialshimmer/pseuds/celestialshimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira and Allison have both been waiting a long time to meet their soulmates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> Filling a request from lookssoprettygonesosoon for Allira based on this text post by dondaario: "so if in the soulmate au the very first words your soulmate ever says to you are tattooed somewhere on your body since the day you are born imagine having something like ‘man I cant believe dumbledore died’ tattooed on you. imagine being spoiled for a book series that doesnt even exist yet. imagine worrying about this dumbledore guy your whole childhood while not knowing who he is. imagine knowing dumbledore dies before jk rowling even thinks about it."
> 
> Because of the nonsensical nature of the Teen Wolf timeline, I’ve decided to make this an AU where Kira and Allison were born in 1994 and so the events of their meeting took place in 2011. Sorry for the weirdness of that! It was the best way to make it fit. Also, to make it fit, I tweaked the phrasing from the original post a little - just a little!

They say that at least a quarter of people with soulmate tattoos have some variation of “HOLY SHIT” or “OH MY GOD IT’S YOU” etched into their skin. It makes sense, really. If the first words your soulmate ever says to you are written right across your skin, your reply will be written on theirs. Unless you started speaking to each other at the same time or something, your first words to your soulmate would logically be a reaction to theirs. And well, a lot of people’s replies would be exclamations of surprise or wonder. A lot of them would involve swearing.

And so Allison has “Oh fuck, finally” written in small letters across her foot. Mom had always been a little disapproving, especially since she used her soulmate tattoo as an excuse when she was young for when she repeated the kind of words she heard Dad using. As for Dad, he always found it kind of funny.

Allison spent a while wondering what her first words would be to her soulmate. What would provoke not just a reaction of surprise, but the word “finally” too? Allison wondered how long she would know her soulmate before she spoke to them, if that’s how they responded. For a while, she attempted to counteract that by talking to people as soon as she met them - which was  _not_  easy, considering how often she moved around. She literally lay awake at night once or twice after Dad got transferred once again, wondering if her soulmate was in the school and city she was leaving behind. If she wouldn’t talk to them again for years and years.

She eventually resigned herself to waiting a long time. It just wasn’t practical to try to talk to everyone she met when she moved so much. And really, what was she planning to do by fighting fate? By talking to anyone she hoped was her soulmate? All she was likely to do was narrow the possibilities of who they could be. She would survive the long wait.

~~~

Kira was five years old when the first question was answered: who was Dumbledore?

She’d learned to read before she’d been able to begin to understand everything with soulmates, but that didn’t mean she understood what “I couldn’t believe Dumbledore died!” meant either. It was in nice, big, legible writing across her arm, but it just didn’t make any sense.

She felt a lot better when she learned Dumbledore didn’t really exist - or he existed, but just in a book. She really didn’t want to have to worry about this guy anymore - because would she have been able to change anything? If she’d met a real person named Dumbledore and had to be torn over whether she could fight fate and keep him from dying?

It wasn’t until the movie had come out and she started reading the books with her dad that she realized that it was really disappointing to know that this character would die ahead of time. More frustrating than that disappointment was not being able to talk to anyone about it.

Kira then wondered if maybe Dumbledore wasn’t going to die, if her soulmate was talking about the first actor for Dumbledore dying. But that happened ages before she had even thought of it, and it didn’t really make sense to her that someone would be commenting on this years after it occurred.

So, when the sixth book came out, she was of course a little sad but she spent the next several days waiting with bated breath for someone to reveal themself as her soulmate. Unfortunately, nothing even happened. She waited and waited, but the only people who brought up Dumbledore’s death to her had already spoken to her and so couldn’t be her soulmate.

She tried to take matters into her own hands, bringing up the subject to strangers by saying things like “So what did you think of the sixth book?” It still didn’t work.

Then, she waited and waited for the movie. Maybe her soulmate wasn’t as much of a fan of reading, or just hadn’t read the books yet, or something. Once the movie adaptation was released, it would surely lead to her meeting her soulmate.

The release of the Half-Blood Prince movie came and went. Kira’s confidence that she would meet her soulmate came and went, desperation brewing in its place.

Kira wondered if she was silly to be wondering so much. Maybe if her tattoo weren’t so inextricably tied to a timeline in its connection to Harry Potter… or maybe she would attach a timeline to any tattoo she had in her desire for her soulmate. It was hard to say, really.

Then, it happened.

She’d moved to Beacon Hills. And her soulmate wasn’t the boy with the entrancing deep brown eyes, because his first words to her were “Hi, Kira, right?” She hadn’t even realized how much she wanted him to be the one until… well, he wasn’t.

But he invited her to lunch; and he was so sweet; and despite the attitude many people had, Kira wasn’t one to think that relationships were useless if they weren’t with your soulmate, if they weren’t romantic. So she went with him and met his friends.

Several of them were apparently arguing when she and Scott first walked up to the table. One whipped up his head as they approached. “Scott! What was the biggest plot twist in Star Wars?”

"Stiles, I still haven’t seen past the first movie - or fourth, or whatever-" said Scott. Kira could see confusion on his face. Why did she have to find that so adorable?

"Not even relevant, Stiles!" insisted a girl with long red hair. "The most valuable thing about a series isn’t how many plot twists present, or tropes defied, or whatever. You don’t have to -"

"Star Wars is still like, fifty times more epic than Harry Potter, okay?" Stiles interrupted. "And let’s vote for it - Scott sides with me, because even with only seeing the one movie, he still can judge well enough to choose right."

"Well, Allison and Lydia side with me," retorted a different girl. "What about you?" To Kira’s surprise, she turned to look directly at her.

"I - sorry, I don’t really understand what’s going on?" she asked, unnerved by how the whole table of strangers seemed to be looking at her now.

"Which one is better, Harry Potter or Star Wars?" demanded the same girl. "You can use any reason to support your vote, but if you’re gonna go with Harry Potter, help me rub it in Stiles’s face and think of a good plot twist from there!"

Stiles scoffed. “Like there was any plot twist in Harry Potter whatsoever Malia, let alone a good one!”

"There were plenty," Kira said before she could stop herself. Her heart was pounding like it hadn’t in years. Harry Potter. They had brought up Harry Potter. She was letting herself hope - maybe - but was it a bad idea, to try to steer the conversation towards finding her soulmate?

"She’s right!" spoke up one of the Scott’s friends who hadn’t said a word yet. Then she turned to Kira, who froze even before she said, "I couldn’t believe Dumbledore died! The way it happened? Oh my god, it was unbelievable, I -" She stopped, maybe noticing Kira’s dropped jaw.

Maybe. Kira couldn’t really focus on anything except the words  _“I couldn’t believe Dumbledore died”._  She probably looked ridiculous, eyes bugged out and mouth hanging open.  _Say something!_  She mentally screamed at herself. She had to say something, show this girl whose name she didn’t even know yet that they were  _soulmates - oh god years, it had been so long, and now_

At last she forced words out of her mouth. “Oh fuck, finally.” she whispered, likely barely more audible than a breath.

An awestruck smile spread across the other girl’s face. Kira was broken out of her reverie, however, when there was a shriek. The redhead girl leaped to her feet and ran over to hug Kira. “Oh my god, it’s you!” she said happily. “Allison, she’s your soulmate!”

"Wait, what?!" someone exclaimed.

"Lydia, I know!" Allison said, now grinning widely. "Now can you get off her so I can actually hug her? Or, you know, introduce myself?"

Lydia let go immediately. Allison stood up, shaking visibly. She stepped towards Kira, and then promptly slipped and lost her balance.

Kira darted forward to grab onto her, catching her before she hit the ground.

"Oh my god, this is so embarrassing," Allison said softly, her cheeks turning a perfect shade of pink.

"At least your first words to me weren’t so - so - spur-of-the-moment, random, ridiculous -" said Kira.

Allison cut her off. “You were ridiculous?! I was talking about Harry Potter! Oh my  _god_ , I never imagined -“

"Oh my god, just  _kiss_!” Lydia cried out.

Kira knew she had to be the one blushing now, but Allison slowly reached up - hand soft and warm against her cheek, but strong as well - cupping her face gently and brushing her fingertips along her skin - stroking the underside of her jaw and then her  _lips -_

Kira eventually broke away when she need to catch her breath, but she still felt light-headed. “I’m Kira,” she whispered. Any louder, she was afraid she would collapse and Allison would have to then catch her.

"Allison," came the reply. She spoke scarcely louder than a whisper either. "I - I’ve been waiting so long to meet you. I’m so happy to meet you."

"Me too - oh god, you have no idea!" Kira pushed up her sleeve to show the tattoo. "I’ve been waiting for Dumbledore to die since before I knew who Dumbledore was!"

Allison laughed. It sounded like music. Kira felt embarrassed for buying into every romantic cliche out there, but she knew right now they had to be true.

"Can I kiss you again?" Allison asked then.

Kira beamed. Before she could answer, one of Allison’s friends, whose name Kira had already forgotten, interjected. “How about you two sit down now? It might be a little less, uh, awkward.”

"Like I care," laughed Allison. Again, a sweet melody to Kira’s ears. Oh god, she had no idea she could fall this fast. Was this how everyone acted when meeting their soulmate, or was it just her?

This time, Kira initiated the kiss. Deep, lingering, and oh god it was cheesy to even think but it was the exact opposite of how rapidly she was falling for Allison but as permanent as she hoped this would last. This… this relationship.

"Can we go on a date tonight?" Kira asked.

Allison was then the one to smile like a fool - like a fool in love? God, could she possibly be thinking that word already? “Dinner and a movie?”

"Just not Harry Potter," she whispered. When met with another beautiful smile and light laugh, Kira kissed Allison one more time.


End file.
